narutooriginalsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hashirama i Madara (tom)
Hashirama i Madara (柱間とマダラ, Hashirama to Madara) jest 65. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 618 "Ci, którzy wiedzą wszystko" (全てを知る者たち, Subete o Shiru Monotachi) left|thumb|159px|Orochimaru szuka maski. Orochimaru leva Sasuke, Suigetsu e Jūgo para o Templo Armazenador de Máscara do Clã Uzumaki destruído. No interior, Orochimaru procura por uma máscara em particular, perturbando Suigetsu que acha estranho que ele sabia exatamente qual deve escolher. Enquanto eles caminham em direção à vila, Sasuke se afasta de seu grupo para contemplar a vila a partir de um ponto de vista elevado, o que faz Orochimaru comentar que isso é algo que ele precisa fazer como Konoha ainda é a sua terra natal. Chegando ao composto destruído do clã Uchiha, Sasuke desfaz o selo da passagem que conduz para a sala secreta do Santuário Naka, lamentando sua condição atual. Lá, Orochimaru veste a máscara que invoca o Shinigami, e após se unir a ele, ele corta o estômago do Shinigami liberando seu conteúdo. Estes acabam por ser os espíritos daqueles que o Shinigami havia consumido, incluindo as mãos de Orochimaru, as quais retornam para ele, mas tem o efeito negativo de refletir a ferida sobre ele também. right|thumb|159px|Orochimaru wskrzesza poprzednich Hokage. Sob instruções de Orochimaru, Jūgo utiliza a energia natural para ativar os esporos de Zetsu Branco que Obito tinha colocado em Sasuke para monitorá-lo: seis no total. Sacrificando quatro deles enquanto Jūgo e Suigetsu prendem os outros dois, Orochimaru usa a Invocação: Reencarnação do Mundo Impuro e, em seguida, transfere seu ser em um dos Zetsu contido enquanto Jūgo absorve o outro. Os gritos dos clones esporos de Zetsu Branco são silenciados, uma vez que são envoltos em sujeira e cinzas, se transformando em recipientes dos homens que possuíam coletivamente o conhecimento da história de Konoha: os falecidos Primeiro, Segundo, Terceiro e Quarto Hokage. Rozdział 619 "Klan opętany przez zło" (悪に憑かれた一族, Aku ni Tsukareta Ichizoku) left|thumb|159px|Reakcja Hashiramy na wieść o tym, że wnuczka jest Hokage. Enquanto os Hokage recém-reencarnados se ajustam com a circunstância em que se encontram, Suigetsu se admira ao estar na presença de Hashirama. Após notarem que suas almas foram liberadas e, em seguida, que eles foram reencarnados, Hiruzen e Minato explicam a situação, Hashirama, sem rodeios, pergunta para Minato quem é ele. Ao se apresentar como sendo o Quarto Hokage, Hashirama fica maravilhado ao ver que a aldeia tinha aparentemente se estabilizado, mas mais tarde fica chocado e um pouco apreensivo ao saber que sua neta tinha herdado o título de Quinta Hokage. A conversa entre os Hokage é logo interrompida após Orochimaru expressar a indignação que ele lhes havia causado ao reencarná-los para destruir Konoha e dizer que Sasuke tem algo para perguntar à eles. right|thumb|159px|Hiruzen rozmawia z Sasuke. A partir deste ponto, Sasuke primeiro questiona o Terceiro sobre o Massacre do Clã Uchiha e Hiruzen sombriamente confirma tudo o que tinha sido dito ao jovem, notando que isso foi algo que Itachi decidiu assumir por conta própria. Sasuke então conversa com Tobirama e o questiona sobre sua decisão, assim como os motivos por detrás dela; dando ao clã Uchiha a responsabilidade sobre a Polícia de Konoha como um sinal de confiança. Tobirama revela que os Uchiha foram um clã possuído pelo mal mas, acima até mesmo que os Senju, eles valorizavam o amor e a amizade acima de tudo, mas como resultado disto, a sua perda tinha um efeito ainda maior do que o normal sobre eles. Ao ouvir tudo isso, o jovem Uchiha se volta para o outrora líder do clã Senju, que levanta duas perguntas a ele: o que a vila significa, e qual é o propósito dos shinobi. Rozdział 620 "Hashirama Senju" (千手柱間, Senju Hashirama) left|thumb|159px|Hashirama każe się zatrzymać Tobiramie. Quando Sasuke declara que a resposta de Hashirama irá decidir se ele deve ou não se vingar de Konoha, um Tobirama enfurecido afirma que ele não permitirá isso, enquanto se prepara para lutar contra Sasuke. No entanto, em uma troca feroz de vontades silenciosas que envia aqueles ao seu redor em pânico quase frenético enquanto o Santuário Naka treme a partir da energia de sua vontade, Tobirama finalmente se acalma após Hashirama mandá-lo parar, com Hiruzen suspirando de alívio e Minato se admirando. Elogiando Itachi por ser um shinobi melhor do que ele, Hashirama se compromete a responder, mesmo que isto demore. Após ele dizer para o Primeiro Hokage resumir a história, Orochimaru revela que há uma guerra ocorrendo fora da aldeia, com Madara liderando o ataque. right|thumb|159px|Tobirama próbuje odejść. Enquanto Hiruzen manda Orochimaru deixá-los ir e ajudar seu povo, Minato e Tobirama sentem a situação para confirmá-la, com o primeiro notando que seu filho é capaz de cooperar com Kurama. Mesmo depois de Orochimaru se recusar à deixá-los sair e considerar usá-los ironicamente para destruir Konoha, com base na escolha de Sasuke, Tobirama ignora a ameaça de seu invocador e se prepara para ir ao campo de batalha. No entanto, graças aos atributos adquiridos a partir do material genético de Hashirama, a ligação da Reencarnação do Mundo Impuro se tornou mais poderosa, com apenas Hashirama conseguindo se libertar do sistema de retenção adicional. Aliviando os temores do Sannin, Hashirama diz a Orchimaru que ele pretende primeiro livrar Sasuke da escuridão que o rodeia, ele então casualmente se senta no chão e começa a recontar a história de seu confronto com Madara no Vale do Fim e a história dos Senju e Uchiha. Rozdział 621 "Hashirama i Madara" (柱間とマダラ, Hashirama to Madara) left|thumb|159px|Hashirama próbuje uciec od Kyōsō Enbu. Quando a Bola da Besta com Cauda empunhada pelo humanoide de Hashirama Senju colide com a Espada do Susanoo de Madara Uchiha, ela explode. Após a fumaça se dissipar, um Susanoo encobrindo o Nove-Caudas é revelado pronto para atacar Hashirama quando ele saí de sua defesa de madeira. Com Hashirama elogiando Madara, ele rapidamente pega a espada etérea e contra-ataca com várias mãos adicionais que emergem da terra para suprimir a besta, apenas para a Besta com Cauda destruí-las com um balanço de uma outra lâmina. Não querendo que a paisagem da área atual seja completamente dizimada, Hashirama recua rapidamente para o litoral, forçando Madara à caçá-lo. Quando o Uchiha lança outra Bola da Besta com Cauda juntamente com a espada do Susanoo, Hashirama invoca um conjunto de barreiras para desviar o ataque. right|thumb|159px|Hashirama tworzy Senpō Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju. Hashirama, em seguida, tenta argumentar com seu amigo e companheiro, querendo parar a batalha, mas Madara se recusa, observando que ele foi longe demais. Sabendo que Madara foi além do ponto de ser persuadido, Hashirama entra no Modo Sábio e usa uma construção de madeira gigantesca com a qual ele se prepara para atacar. Enquanto a batalha avança, Hashirama lembra da primeira vez quando ele e Madara se conheceram, atirando pedras em um rio. Quando perguntado sobre quem ele era, Hashirama diz que ele é atualmente o rival de Madara em atirar pedras, e que ele está ganhando. Rozdział 622 "Dotarłem do celu" (届いた, Todoita) left|thumb|159px|Madara spotyka Hashiramę. Enquanto Madara e Hashirama continuam a conversa na beira do rio, as brincadeiras entre eles é interrompida quando um corpo aparece perto deles. Indo verificar o cadáver, Madara percebe que Hashirama é um shinobi, como ele anda sobre a água. Após uma inspeção mais aprofundada do corpo, Hashirama percebe que ele pertence a um membro do clã Hagoromo e ele, juntamente com Madara, decidem deixar a margem do rio. Voltando para casa, Hashirama é informado que Kawarama havia sido morto no campo de batalha, e enquanto eles estão no funeral com seu irmão mais novo, Itama, o qual está chorando abertamente, Hashirama questiona seu pai sobre o fato de que as crianças inocentes estavam sendo enviadas ao campo de batalha para morrer. Afrontado por isso, o pai de Hashirama bate em seu filho e lhe diz que dizer tais coisas são um insulto à memória de Kawarama que tinha morrido como um shinobi orgulhoso no campo de batalha. Não conseguindo concordar com isso, Hashirama condena essas ações novamente, mas antes que seu pai possa acertá-lo novamente, Tobirama intervém dizendo que Hashirama está de luto e implora o perdão de seu pai. Mais tarde, os três irmãos conversam sobre como trazer a paz ao mundo. Algum tempo mais tarde no campo de batalha, Itama acaba por perder a sua vida depois de ser confrontado por cinco membros do clã Uchiha. Profundamente afetado pela perda de seu irmão, Hashirama volta para o leito do rio e se reencontra com Madara novamente, que o vê chorando. Inicialmente Hashirama se recusa a compartilhar a razão por detrás de suas lágrimas, mas ele acaba explicando que seu irmão mais novo Itama tinha morrido. Quando perguntado se ele tinha irmãos, Madara responde que ele tem cinco, em seguida, corrigindo-se, ele observa que ele agora só tem um irmão. Depois de Madara finalmente conseguir lançar uma pedra para o outro lado do rio, os dois falam sobre a morte de seus parentes e Madara oferece palavras de conforto sobre um futuro melhor. Rozdział 623 "Widok" (一望, Ichibō) right|thumb|159px|Jako dzieci Madara i Hashirama walczą. Hashirama e Madara continuam a se reunir dessa maneira na beira do rio, onde eles discutem um com o outro, bem como falam sobre o futuro. Durante este tempo, os dois acabam crescendo como amigos e trabalham na melhoria de seus pontos fracos, o tempo todo não revelando seus sobrenomes. Em uma ocasião, Madara quase deixa escapar que ele é um Uchiha, após quase comentar sobre a proeza visual que ele possuía. Hashirama fala sobre a criação de uma aldeia onde os mais velhos irão vigiar as crianças que seriam treinadas para se tornarem fortes e não enviadas descuidadamente à guerra para morrer. Hashirama também fala sobre a criação de um sistema pelo qual shinobi seriam atribuídos em missões com base em suas forças e habilidades. left|thumb|159px|Hashirama jest zaskoczony słysząc, że musi zabić Madarę. Após criarem um método de saudação entre eles por meio do lançamento de pedras um para o outro, ambos retornam para casa, no entanto, ao voltar para o composto Senju, Tobirama informa a seu irmão que seu pai quer falar com ele. Tobirama revela que ele lhe havia seguido a pedido de seu pai, Butsuma diz a seu filho que o menino com o qual ele tem passado o seu tempo é um Uchiha que havia matado vários de seus membros de clã mais fortes por conta própria. Persuadindo seu filho, Butsuma diz para Hashirama que ele deve reunir informações sobre o jovem e relatar tudo para ele. Confrontado com a única outra opção para matar Madara, a dupla se encontra no rio e, a mando de Madara, lançam suas pedras um ao outro como uma saudação. Reagindo, os dois rapazes imediatamente se despedem, depois de terem dito um ao outro que uma armadilha tinha sido colocada para eles a partir das pedras que eles haviam lançado um ao outro. No entanto, ambos Butsuma Senju e Tajima Uchiha aparecem no campo acompanhados por seus filhos Tobirama e Izuna, respectivamente. Ambos Hashirama e Madara, que estavam no processo de fuga, olham seus familiares enquanto os dois lados se cumprimentam. Rozdział 624 "Remis" (相子, Aiko) right|thumb|159px|Madara i Hashirama powstrzymują ataki na swych braci. Sabendo muito bem que o poder de ambos os lados eram mais ou menos equilibrados, a fim de ficarem na vantagem, enquanto quatro deles entram em confronto, Butsuma e Tajima — mais uma vez pensando na mesma linha — decidem direcionar seus ataques em Izuna e Tobirama, respectivamente, na esperança de usar o choque de um pai ao perder um filho diante de seus olhos como um método para ganhar uma vantagem. No entanto, seus ataques são parados por Hashirama e Madara, que tinham virado a tempo de ver e evitar o que estava prestes a acontecer. Vendo o ataque a seu irmão como um ato imperdoável, Madara declara que eles haviam chegado a um impasse, observando que seus sonhos bobos iriam morrer ali. Determinado a lutar, Tajima pergunta se Madara está preparado para enfrentá-los, mas Madara observa que Hashirama é mais forte do que ele e que o resultado não será a seu favor. left|thumb|159px|Madara i Hashirama spotykają się na polu bitwy. Enquanto se preparam para partir, Madara afirma que a próxima vez que eles se reencontrarem será no campo de batalha como Uchiha e Senju, ativando seu Sharingan pela primeira vez. Assim começa a imparável luta entre os dois, e, eventualmente, os dois acabam herdado a liderança de seus respectivos clãs. Durante uma batalha, Tobirama fere Izuna fatalmente no campo de batalha. Apesar do fato de que Hashirama, mais uma vez, tente criar a paz entre os dois clãs, Madara se recusa e deixa o campo de batalha com seu irmão ferido. Com o tempo, o fato de que os Uchiha eram inferiores ao poder dos Senju se torna claro e desertores começam a vir para o lado dos Senju. A próxima vez que se encontram no campo de batalha, Madara revela que ele adquiriu o Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno e observa que seu irmão tinha morrido devido ao ferimento que Tobirama tinha infligido a ele. Apesar de seu poder recém-adquirido, Madara ainda é derrotado, mas Hashirama, ainda em busca de paz, impede que seu irmão mate Madara e pergunta se os dois não podem resolver isso como antigamente. Para isso, Madara declara que ele havia perdido sua confiança em Hashirama e que a única maneira de recuperar ela é se Hashirama se matar ou matar seu irmão. Rozdział 625 "Prawdziwe marzenie" (本当の夢, Hontō no Yume) right|thumb|159px|Madara powstrzymujący Hashiramę przed samobójstwem na oczach obu klanów. Enquanto Tobirama e os outros Senju presentes protestam contra a proposta ridícula de Madara, Hashirama — tendo chegado a uma decisão — agradece Madara por ser tão simpático ao lhe ter dado duas opções para que ele não precisasse matar seu irmão. Removendo sua armadura, Hashirama transmite suas palavras finais para seus parentes, dizendo para eles jurarem que os Uchiha e Senju não lutaram novamente. No entanto, antes de Hashirama poder se esfaquear com a kunai, Madara segura sua mão, dizendo que ver sua determinação de continuar com o seu pedido é o suficiente. Após isso, Madara concorda com o tratado, e em seguida formam uma aldeia. Reunindo-se sobre a mesma montanha na qual eles conversavam quando eram crianças e vendo seus sonhos sendo realizados diante deles, Hashirama e Madara discutem sobre o futuro, com Hashirama observando que ele quer fazer de Madara o Hokage para que ele possa observar toda a aldeia e gravar seu rosto na rocha sob eles. Madara escolhe um nome para a aldeia: Konohagakure — que Hashirama observa como sendo de pouca imaginação. Eles se juntam posteriormente com Tobirama, que chama o seu irmão para o encontro com o daimyō do País do Fogo, trocando nem uma única palavra com Madara. De volta à vila, Tobirama observa que eles não estão mais no mesmo tempo de seu pai e que as decisões como quem deve ser o chefe da aldeia não devem ser feitas sem a participação democrática. Tobirama também observa que Hashirama é mais provável para se tornar o líder da aldeia, e quando ele aborda o assunto da possível ameaça dos Uchiha, Hashirama o interrompe dizendo-lhe para parar de pensar dessa forma. A conversa é interrompida quando Hashirama acredita que eles estão sendo ouvidos. Não vendo ninguém do lado de fora da janela, e Tobirama não sendo capaz de confirmar nem negar, Hashirama encontra a folha que Madara estava segurando momentos antes, fora da janela. left|thumb|159px|Hashirama i Madara rozmawiają. Hashirama acaba por ser escolhido como o Hokage, e durante uma reunião com Madara na sala secreta do Santuário Naka, Hashirama tenta implorar com Madara, observando que com o tempo as pessoas passarão à compreendê-lo e, como tal, ele herdaria o título dele. Madara observa, no entanto, que com toda a probabilidade, Tobirama herdaria o título, não deixando nenhum lugar para ele, ou mesmo os Uchiha que ele temia, na aldeia. Com sua decisão formada, Madara declara que ele está deixando a aldeia, e que este mundo não é nada mais do que mero entretenimento, e que ele está ansioso para lutar com Hashirama como ele decide realizar seus próprios sonhos. Rozdział 626 "Hashirama i Madara II" (柱間とマダラ 其ノ弐, Hashirama to Madara — Sono Ni) right|thumb|159px|Hashirama powstrzymuje Kuramę. Confuso sobre o que Madara disse, Hashirama questiona seu amigo, perguntando se o que eles estavam construindo na aldeia não eram os seus verdadeiros sonhos. Madara rebate Hashirama, observando que seu sonho não tem conexão com a aldeia. Apesar do fato de que Madara abandonou Konohagakure, outras nações elogiaram o sistema inovador que havia sido criado e logo começaram a imitá-lo ao ver que dois clãs rivais, anteriormente, puderam criar. Com o passar do tempo, a vila prosperou muito, no entanto, isto foi marcado com ataques aleatórios na aldeia por meio de Madara. Em sua última batalha na fronteira do País do Fogo e País do Som, após a armadura do Susanoo que encobria Kurama ser quebrada por milhares de socos, a batalha titânica diminuí para os dois homens se enfrentando diretamente — usando espada e kama respectivamente. left|thumb|159px|Hashirama przebija Madarę. Quando Hashirama caí, Madara observa que ao contrário de todas as outras vezes, ele é o único de pé. Quando Hashirama tenta colocar um pouco de juízo em seu ex-companheiro e Madara constantemente ridiculariza o sonho que uma vez compartilharam, Hashirama perfura Madara por trás com uma espada revelando que ele era apenas um clone de madeira que caiu e não Hashirama em si. Hashirama declara que ele irá proteger sua aldeia acreditando ser a melhor maneira de proteger os shinobi, e que qualquer um que tentar destruí-la não receberá seu perdão. Quando Madara caí, Hashirama diz que irá suportar tudo a fim de proteger o seu sonho, enquanto Madara, ainda resoluto, declara que um dia ele se tornará a escuridão que envolverá a aldeia. Voltado ao presente, Hashirama diz aos presentes no local que ele não sabe como Madara sobreviveu, porque ele tinha certeza que ele o havia matado. Ele passa então a lhes dizer que foi para o bem da aldeia. Depois de explicar a sua visão sobre o que a vila significa, Hashirama passa a explicar que os shinobi são pessoas que sofrem para alcançar seus objetivos, mas dependendo do que eles escolheram como seus objetivos, eles podem mudar quem eles eram; como a maneira Madara, e ele mesmo tinha mudado. Rozdział 627 "Odpowiedź Sasuke" (サスケの答え, Sasuke no Kotae) right|thumb|159px|Sasuke podejmuje decyzję. Com Hashirama terminando sua história, Sasuke comenta o quão irônico é que seu irmão Itachi, que era do clã Uchiha, e nunca tinha ouvido a história de Hashirama diretamente da fonte, foi o único que tinha herdado sua vontade tão fortemente. No entanto, Tobirama observa que houve vários Uchiha ao longo da história que tinham transcendido as limitações de seu clã e colocado a aldeia em primeiro lugar. Uma dessas pessoas que se destacaram em sua mente foi Kagami Uchiha. Notando que ele não odiava os Uchiha, mas na sua qualidade de Segundo Hokage, teve que encontrar uma maneira de mediar entre os clãs e o bem-estar da aldeia — o primeiro sendo algo que ele observou que seu irmão tolamente pensou que iria se dissipar com a criação do sistema de aldeias. Por sua vez, tanto o Terceiro como o Quarto, observam que eles tinham ficado aquém do seu antecessor, e as expectativas que as pessoas tinham sobre eles, respectivamente. Depois de ouvir tudo que ele precisava dos Hokage, Sasuke chega à conclusão de que a aldeia e as pessoas que Itachi sacrificou sua vida para proteger não devem ser desperdiçadas, e decide entrar no campo de batalha, a fim de seguir a vontade de seu irmão, com Orochimaru decidindo segui-lo apenas por interesse. Apontando para Tobirama se preparar para transportá-los, Tobirama informa ao seu irmão que eles não podem fazer isso porque eles estão ligados. Quando eles saem do Santuário Naka, Suigetsu, que decide que o combate ao lado de quem ele considera ser os quatro shinobi reencarnados mais fortes e três monstros, não é uma opção viável, tenta escapar, apenas para ser golpeado por um chute de Karin. Ela grita que ela nunca vai perdoá-lo pelo que ele fez e Sasuke pede desculpas imediatamente. Karin, que visivelmente não consegue se conter, corre até Orochimaru e diz que ele a esfaqueou. Ele recomenda que ela deve cooperar com Sasuke, por enquanto, para o qual ela relutantemente se esfrega contra Sasuke, dizendo que ela não tem outra escolha. left|thumb|159px|Hokage przygotowują się do wyruszenia na pole bitwy. Quando os Hokage se preparam para fazer o seu caminho para o campo de batalha principal, Hashirama — que mal consegue conter sua emoção neste momento ao ver a aldeia novamente — direciona seus companheiros Hokage aos seus respectivos rostos no Monumento Hokage antes de declarar que ele quer saber o que seu velho amigo está fazendo, Tobirama declara que desta vez ele irá parar Madara, Hiruzen observa que faz tempo que ele participou de uma guerra, mas promete dar o seu melhor, e Minato, encantado que ele vai finalmente encontrar seu filho, promete compensar por não estar lá com uma enorme surpresa. Cytat "Ostatnio po skończonej robocie jemy z asystentami kolacje. Włączamy "Ważne, że na żywo" (Toriaezu nama-chū, program wieczorny w internetowej telewizji Niconico, przyp. tłum.) i jak jest już piwo na stole, to zaczynamy od mojego toastu. Zawsze myślę co by to powiedzieć innego niż "dziękuję", bo wzrok współpracowników prosi o coś dłuższego, ale pozwólcie, że zapytam - "niby jakich wariacji w tym temacie się spodziewacie, co?!"" —Masashi Kishimoto, 2013 Na drugiej stronie okładki Bój Naruto i jego przyjaciół staje się coraz zacieklejszy, tymczasem do Konohy przybywa Sasuke ze swoją grupą. Zamierza dowiedzieć się prawdy o osadzie od Hokage ożywionych przy pomocy techniki Orochimaru zwanej transmigracją padołu, co powie Pierwszy Hokage, Hashirama, o historii Konohy i shinobi...? Kategoria:Tomy